


undertale: life above ground

by MelodytheBunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara and Frisk share a soul, Fluff and Angst, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Short Chapters, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, and chara's also, asriel is still flowey (for now), longer chapters maybe, my first story, puns, you can choose frisk gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodytheBunny/pseuds/MelodytheBunny
Summary: I'm not good at summaries





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (updates when ever it's possible)
> 
> here is the prologue
> 
> also if you have any ideas for this story don't hesitate to leave a comment below.

Once upon a time, there were two races that ruled the earth:

Humans and Monsters.

One day war broke out. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

 

Legends say those who go to mount Ebott never returns………

 

 

 

 

 

 

Until one day…….

 

A child falls……..

 

 

 

 

.........and frees the monsters.


	2. The surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “HEY SANS...” papyrus begins as he scratch his skull. Sans looks up to him.” WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?”
> 
> “We call that ‘the sun,’ my friend.” Sans says calmly despite everyone else’s joyful faces.   
> “THAT’S THE SUN!? WOWIE!!!” papyrus shouts unable to contain his excitement. “I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hereisthechapterihopeyoulikeitbye!!!!
> 
> *toss chapter at readers and speeds off*

“Oh my...” Toriel gasps in amazement at the sight before her.

  
“Isn’t it beautiful, everyone?” Asgore says joining Toriel outside. Soon a few other monsters joined them.

  
“Wow... it's e-even better than on TV.” Alphys says. “WAY better! Better than I ever imagined!”

  
“Frisk, you LIVE with this!?” Undyne shouts with joy. Frisk smiles and nods.   
“The sunlight is so nice... and the air is so fresh!” Undyne continues. “I really feel alive!”

  
“HEY SANS...” papyrus begins as he scratch his skull. Sans looks up to him.” WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?”

  
 “We call that ‘the sun,’ my friend.” Sans says calmly despite everyone else’s joyful faces.   
“THAT’S THE SUN!? WOWIE!!!” papyrus shouts unable to contain his excitement. “I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!!!”

  
“I could stand here and watch this for hours...” Asgore murmurs.

 

Thanks to frisk the barrier that trapped monsters for centuries had finally broke. The monsters were free to see the surface again.

  
 “Yes, it is beautiful, is it not?” Toriel says smiling. “But we should really think about what comes next.” She glance at frisk who was staring off into the distance.

Now there was a few more things to be done before that…..

 

 “Oh, right. Everyone...” Asgore says beckoning everyone’s attention. “This is the beginning of a bright new future.

  
 An era of peace between humans and monsters.

 

Frisk...” Asgore pauses for a moment.

  
“I have something to ask of you.

  
 Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?”

 

There is a brief silence as frisk seemed to think about it before saying yes.

 

“YEAH! FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR! “ papyrus agreeing with frisk.

 “AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...

  
 WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT!

 

  
“I’LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!”

 

He bolts off before anyone has thought about anything. Silence surrounds them once more.

  
“Welp.” Sans says breaking the silence. ”Someone’s gotta keep him from getting into trouble.”  
He winks. “See you guys.”

“Man, do I have to do EVERYTHING?” Undyne groans. She quickly grins. “Papyrus, wait!!!”

 

She runs after papyrus.

“Hey, Undyne!! Wait up!!” alphys blurts out. She bolts after Undyne.

 

“Whoops.” Asgore says not knowing what to say. He looks at Toriel. “Uh, should I do something?”

“ ...” Toriel says nothing as she glared daggers at Asgore.

 

 

He quickly got her nonverbal message.

“Well, gotta go!” he says disappearing in the direction that alphys went off in.

 

“It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off.” Toriel says still staring in the direction Asgore was. ”Frisk...” she turned and looked at frisk.

“Yes?” frisk says answering.

 

  
“You came from this world, right...?” Toriel says slowly. “So you must have a place to return to, do you not?

 What will you do now?”

 

Frisk seemed to pause at this question.

 

 “I want to stay with you!”

 

“What?” Toriel says surprised. She smiles a little. “Frisk...You really are a funny child.

 If you had said that earlier, none of this would have happened.

 It is a good thing you took so long to change your mind.  
 Hee hee hee.”

 

  
“Well... I suppose.” She begins. “If you really do not have any other place to go...  
 I will do my best to take care of you, for as long as you need.  
 All right?”

 

Frisk nods.

 

“Now, come along.” Toriel says. She takes frisk’s hand. “Everyone is waiting for us!”

 

And together they walk down the path their friends took, hopefully to a bright and better future for all humans and monster kind alike…………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (updates whenever it's possible)
> 
> plz leave kudos and/or a comment
> 
> also if you have any ideas for this story don't hesitate to leave a comment below.
> 
> cuz I have no idea. I'm just going with whatever pops up in my head.
> 
> ~melody

**Author's Note:**

> (updates when ever it's possible)
> 
> don't forget to leave kudos!


End file.
